Impossible Dreams : Eternal
by Daniel Shinigami
Summary: A new face has shown himself before the Chunin Exam. He has incomprehensible skills in the arts of Ninjutsu,Taijutsu,and Genjutsu;his chakra levels practically chaotic. Where did this boy come from and how will he change the destiny of one Naruto Uzumaki?
1. Prologue : Newcomer

**Disclaimer : Ranma and Naruto do not belong to me. All ideas pertaining of this fanfiction only belong to myself.**

**Impossible Dreams : Eternal**

**Prologue Revised : Newcomer

* * *

**

"N-no, papa, d-don't, p-please. Not the c-cats again."

"Foolish boy! You must do this or else you won't become a great martial artist! If you don't do this, I'll have your mother disown you!"

**(Grunt)**

**(Screech!)**

"Gah!"

"No!"

"Please! NO MORE!"

"NOOOOO-GRAHHH!"

**(BOOSH!)**

"Boy? What are you doing, get back in the pit you ungrateful child!"

**(Horrible Wail)**

"W-what's happen to you! Back away!"

**(Slink! Slack!)**

"Argh!"

* * *

"Chunin exam?"

Kakashi nodded as he handed Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura three registration forms for entrance into the chunin exam.

"I've recommended you three for the exam, although it may seem like a bit of a surprise for you." Kakashi said to the three before grunting slightly when Naruto tackled him from mid air.

Chuckling a bit when Naruto told him he loved him, Kakashi casually pushed Naruto off of his shoulders and said to them,

"This is totally optional, if you don't want to go along with it, than you are more than welcome to quit. However, I should warn you that if you do attend, there will be a lot of tough competition."

_'Like that spook, Gaara.'_ Sasuke thought fervently as he shivered a bit in excitement at the thought of fighting someone as strong as him.

Smacking his fist into his palm, Naruto grinned widely as he yelled out loud,

"Oh yeah! With this test, I'll show up everyone I am the best and become the fifth hokage!"

Sakura slightly scoffed as her inner self had an urge to cry out _'Idiot!'_ and Kakashi smiled a bit as he found Naruto's optimistic attitude a great change in surroundings.

_'They really are maturing.'_

* * *

"Lord Hokage!"

The old man grunted in acknowledgement as he continued to peer outside his window, occasionally smoking his pipe.

"The countries have all sent their representatives, all is ready for the chunin exam sir." The jounin shinobi said to the 3rd Hokage of Hidden Leaf Village.

Sarutobi grunted again before replying,

"Good, are the preparations ready also?"

The shinobi rose from the ground and answered,

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

Sarutobi nodded as he turned back to the window before the shinobi added another issue.

"There is one more thing, sir. It seems the cloud country's Shifting Shadow Village has also sent representatives for the chunin exam."

The Hokage couldn't help but open his jaw in surprise as his mind apprehended what the shinobi had said.

_'The Shifting Shadow village? I thought they separated their independence with all the other Hidden Villages. What could cause them to suddenly sent a team of representatives for the chunin exam after 12 years?'_ The Hokage thought as he tried to comprehend in it in his mind.

Coughing slightly, Sarutobi dismissed the informant and sat down on his desk, his face contorted with deep thought.

_'What could the Shadow clan be wanting in the chunin exam?'

* * *

_

"Oh yeah, this is going to be great!" Naruto said as he rubbed together his hands fervently while walking along Sasuke and Sakura. While Naruto sported on an expression of pure joy and eagerness and Sasuke showed signs of impatience and anxiousness, Sakura seem to show small signs of uneasiness and uncertainty.

_'Do I have to? But, if I don't take this exam, I might lose, Sasuke. How can I take this exam though? Forget Sasuke, I can barely keep up with Naruto!'_ Sakura thought unhappily. A sudden shout from Naruto woke her from her daze.

"Hey! I'll see you guys tomorrow! Can't be late for the exam afterall!"

Sakura couldn't help but smile a bit at Naruto's cheerful attitude. She turned to Sasuke and looked at him uneasily.

"Uh, see you tomorrow, Sasuke." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded before walking away from her, leaving a sad Sakura behind him.

* * *

Gaara was sitting on top of a moonlit rooftop, his sand filled gourd next to him and not on his back as it usually is. His face seem to show indifference as he occasionally shook his head from a sudden jolt of pain that shot through his head.

The jolt of pains seem to make him more bloodthirsty as his expression turned evil at the thought of tearing into a body of a victim. He would kill all of them soon enough and then that is when his destiny would be fulfilled. Kankurou and Temari were just back-ups in case the power went to his head and accidentally made him unleash his beast inside, but until then, he chose to peacefully watch the moonlit stars until dawn.

His battle senses suddenly went alert as he felt a strong presence enter the Hidden Leaf village. Immediately scouting the area, Gaara saw a three genin type shinobi group enter through the entrance gates. His guard went down as he realized that they were most likely here for the chunin exam, but his curious was peaked as he wondered which one of the three caused his senses to immediately go on his guard.

From his point of view, they didn't look like much from appearance, but even he knew appearances were deceiving. From the builds of the three, they all seemed weak in comparison to himself and they all looked to be equally matched in skill, but the one in the middle of the group seem to be a little odd.

His chakra build up was extremely overwhelming, as if it was ready to burst from his body. Plus, he sensed that the boy was holding back his chakra build, and a lot of it too. His chakra was cascading up and down, as if they were controlled by their emotions and such. The only time he saw such a great chakra potential limit and build up was with the Sasuke fellow he met previously back during the evening.

If his observations were true, than the boy he was currently examining would most likely be a very strong being, even though his true abilities and techniques were not available for him to see.

Gaara smiled wickedly as he whispered lowly,

"This might turn out to be fun afterall."

* * *

**(Tok Tok!)**

**(Book!)**

**(Grunt)**

"Why bother?"

Two older kids were keeping a large group of younger kids from entering the room behind them. A spiky haired boy with indistinctive expression on his face held up a boy with a bowl hair cut and thick eye brows by the shirt. Snorting loudly, the spiky haired boy said to the others,

"Why would kids as talent less as you punks be allowed to take a test like this? It's a friggin disgrace!"

Another boy with a shinobi head mask beside the spiky haired boy added with a chuckle,

"Bunch of snot nosed sissy punks."

"You said it!" The spiky haired boy commented. A boy from the background said quietly,

"That's just mean."

The spiky haired shinobi seem to glare at the scared crowd as he said persistently,

"You misunderstand."

"We are just trying to spare you from the horrors of this test," The other boy said. "The chunin exam is extremely difficult – and we should know, we failed it three times!"

"There are people who made it, than immediately quit being shinobi, some crippled, others who have been turned into retarded freaks! Just think of what might happen to you if you try to become a chunin through this exam!" The spiky haired boy said before being interrupted by Sasuke who came from within the crowd with Sakura and Naruto on tow.

"Cut the crap, drop the illusion and let us through." Sasuke said coolly. Both of the older shinobi glared at Sasuke before the spiky haired boy said,

"So, you figured it out, eh?"

Sasuke smiled as he looked at Sakura and said to her loudly,

"It was easy, right Sakura? You are the most analytical person in our team, at understanding the art of illusion."

Sakura looked surprised for a second before giving Sasuke a smile and saying to the two boys blocking the door,

"Of course it was, it's obvious we are still on the second floor."

The spiky haired boy snorted and replied,

"Well, figuring it out isn't good enou-Oof!"

The spiky haired boy grunted slightly when a dark looking boy with a ponytail bumped into his shoulder by accident. The ponytailed boy, however didn't seem to notice as he continued on his way with a taller boy and a beautiful looking girl. The spiky haired boy growled defiantly as he ran to the ponytailed boy and grabbed his shoulder hard.

"Hey! You bumped into me you little punk!" The spiky haired boy yelled loudly to the ponytailed boy. The boy didn't turn around, but demanded in a chilling voice,

"Let go of my shoulder."

Choosing to rebel against his gut instincts the spiky haired boy pulled back his fist and launched it at the young boy's face. Expecting the fist to land, the spiky haired boy was extremely surprised when the ponytailed boy caught his fist with no strain whatsoever.

The spiky haired boy suddenly cried out in pain as his body started to convulse in different directions, as if he was being hit over and over again from all over his body. The spiky haired boy fell to his knees as he looked down at the floor with a dazed expression. Looking up, the spiky haired boy caught a glimpse of the ponytailed boy's dark, bluish-gray eyes staring at him with disinterest.

"I told you to let go of my shoulder." The boy said with no emotion. He walked away from the near-unconscious boy as he rejoined his group. The taller boy and girl nodded in acknowledgement as they walked away from the shocked crowd.

A boy with white pupils walked from the crowd as he said to the thick browed boy,

"His chakra flow is incomprehensible, I cannot read the vital points. We should watch out for him, he could be trouble."

The thick browed boy nodded as he replied,

"His taijutsu skills are good. My eyes could not follow his movements."

Sasuke smirked as he turned around and walked away from Naruto and Sakura, his eyes showing slight signs of interest.

_'This exam – is turning into a real freak show."_

* * *

**TBC.**

**I would continue, but I have to stop here. It's 12 : 00, I've got early plans in the morning, I just have no time.**

**The reason I changed, or revised, the first chapter, is because that the whole Master Black thing had no plot whatsoever. He is much too powerful for my tastes, and I would have no way to explain what his situation is. For a while, I thought I had something going, but I realized, it wasn't going anywhere. This new prologue will be the new start as Ranma is a young shinobi, not a century year old legendary master ninja.**

**Tell me what you think, Please R&R, Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Tell me whether you like it or not and I will try to make whatever changes you want me to make. Thanks for Your Support, Daniel Shinigami.**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 1 : Strange Introductions

**Disclaimer : Ranma and Naruto do not belong to me. All ideas pertaining of this fanfiction only belong to me.**

**Impossible Dreams : Eternal**

**Chapter 1 : Harsh Fate

* * *

**

"Why is the Shifting Shadow Village involving themselves in the chunin exam?"

The Hokage gave the man across from him a deep gaze as he puffed on his pipe. The man in question was not visible as he was covered in shadow even though the whole room was lit bright. A slight smile was seen as the shadowy man said,

"We had a reason for not showing for twelve years. We have been training a child since he arrived to our village to be the successor of the Shadow Clan. Like the Uzumaki boy, this child also carries a demon within him, Sarutobi."

Sarutobi gave a small growl as he kept himself from attacking the man across him for using his name so casually. Composing himself, he asked,

"And who would that be? Would it happen to be one of those three that entered the village late at night?"

The shadowy man's smile grew wider as he replied,

"This boy has great power, my dear Sarutobi. His outer appearance hides greatly of what he is capable of. Why, if it was my choice, I would send him alone for the exam, but the Hikage gave distinctive instructions to allow two of our best genin escorts to accompany him to the exam, just incase."

Sarutobi hummed lightly as he stayed silent for a while. Shaking out of his daze, he looked directly into the eyes of the shadowy man and questioned,

"What have you done to this boy for him to gain so much power as you so mention?"

The shadowy man shrugged as he replied,

"As I said, this boy is a genius, from when we picked him up from near our village, he was soaking up the jutsu like a sponge; he is great in taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. Even we of the Shifting Shadow Village are surprised by his progress."

"What do you mean, 'arrived in our village'?" Sarutobi asked.

"He arrived in our village 6 years after the fox demon was sealed inside the womb of the child by the 4th Hokage, as if the seal has done more than just cause the fox demon to be sealed away, although I am not completely convinced this is the fourth hokage's doing." The shadowy man said.

The third hokage gave a look of shock as he stuttered,

"Are you saying that this boy was summoned somehow?"

The shadowy man didn't answer as he only gave a knowing grin at Sarutobi. Snapping out of his confused state, the third hokage composed himself and said to the shadowy man,

"So this boy is some sort of being not of our world."

The shadowy man got up and stretched as he said to Sarutobi,

"I made this boy my heir, Sarutobi. He will definitely show **NO** mercy to your beloved Konoha genin pupils. To me, he is my son."

As he was about to leave, Sarutobi gave one more comment,

"If he is as you say he is, he must be very powerful considering the Shifting Shadow village is currently the strongest and exclusive village in all of The Continents, eh Ekashi?"

* * *

"Gah!" Naruto shouted as he narrowly dodged a kunai knife from above. Doing a backflip, Naruto slipped his hand into his leg pack and drew three shuriken, immediately chucking them at the trees randomly. Hearing no response, Naruto contemplated on retreating to try and go find Sakura and Sasuke when they were separated a while ago by the disguised ninja.

Feeling his sense of dread grow, Naruto looked over his surroundings and found one of the branches looking a bit bulgy for his own tastes. Drawing one shuriken from his pocket, Naruto threw it at the wavy branch and raised a fist in triumph when he heard a response.

As the figure jumped to the ground with a thud, he ran towards to the person and opened his eyes in shock as he came face to face with none other than Chouji himself.

Shaking out of his daze, Naruto asked the weary Chouji,

"Chouji, what were you doing in that tree? And whereare Ino and Shikamaru?"

Chouji groaned a bit from his rough landing and said in a bemused manner,

"I was getting really hungry and I thought I smelled something really good so I strayed from the group. Then, all of sudden, I was attacked by three shinobi out of nowhere. After I used my meat tank to get away, I hid in this tree for a little while until you almost killed me."

Naruto smacked his hand with his forehead before asking Chouji,

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have the Heaven Scroll, would you?"

Chouji shook his head no as Naruto sighed loudly. Realizing he was in a hopeless situation, he helped Chouji up and both of them walked towards the tower seen above the trees.

* * *

"You remember Orochimaru-sama's plan, We must find Sasuke Uchiha and kill him and anyone who gets in our way." A ninja wrapped in bandages named Dosu said to his teammates, Zaku Abumi and Kin Tsuchi. As three, they form a group of ninjas from the newly formed Hidden Sound village.

"Yeah yeah, no need to lecture us Dosu. We just need to find the brat, test his capabilities and kill him, no big deal." Zaku said as he put his bandaged hands on his head. The girl Kin was quiet as all three continued to trek through the forest.

They didn't seem to worry as their hyper sensitive ears tracked all that was going on in the forest and anything that came even remotely close to them.

"There goes another one." Zaku replied even though the forest was extremely quiet excluding the loud animalistic noises that emanated from the trees. When a large group of birds flew from the trees with a flutter, the group have an involuntary shiver as they felt great power emanating ahead of them.

Zaku gave a wicked smile as he said to himself,

"Maybe this won't be as boring as I thought."

* * *

"Heh, shadow nin eh? You guys must either suck or be new to the Continents because we've never heard of you." A rain nin with a wide cropped hat said with a amused expression. Giving a playful grin at the three kids covered in the shadows across him, he said to his two other team members,

"Lets take them out quick, I don't want to waste any time."

The two other rain nin nodded as they each drew their kunai knives. Before having a chance to charge ahead, they heard the one in the middle say,

"Give me your scroll.."

The three rain nin laughed loudly as one of them said,

"You punks think you can take someone like us? Don't be stupid!"

He charged forward as his kunai knife was pointed straight at the shadowy kid's chest with an intent to kill, when all of a sudden, the tallest one of the group stopped his knife with one finger. The rain nin stared in shock as the tall kid held his index finger against the pointed kunai knife from going forward.

Suddenly, before the dazed rain nin had a chance to retort, the tall kid flicked the kunai knife upwards and jabbed two fingers inside the rain nin's cranium. The rain shinobi gave a grunt of pain and started convulsing wildly before the tall kid kicked the rain nin backwards through several trees.

Trying to process what was going on, the two rain nin stared at their dead teammate in shock. One of them shook out of his daze and looked towards the three with confusion in his eyes before the confusion turned into pure rage. Feeling his hatred burn inside him for the loss of his teammate and the fact that they could not proceed with only two, the angered rain nin blindly ran forward to the three while crying out,

**"Water Release! Water Blast no jutsu!"**

The rain nin opened his mouth and a large blast of water shot out of his mouth and towards the three at a furious speed. Not attempting to dodge, the female member of the group suddenly disappeared from view before the water blast was suddenly cut in half by some air blade.

"What the-guh!" Before having a chance to finish his sentence, the girl appeared behind him and sliced off his head with her hand, the head bouncing off to some bushes nearby. The girl disappeared again and reappeared next to her group in the shadows.

* * *

"Hey, I think I hear something!" Naruto said as he ran forward with Chouji lazily keeping up. Rummaging inside a bush for a view, Naruto heard someone cry out,

**"Water Release! Water Blast no jutsu!"**

Feeling a sense of excitement, Naruto continued to dig through the bush before he saw a group of water nins fighting a group of other ninjas. He couldn't see them clearly as the shadows currently covered their identities, but he could tell they were extremely young, probably his age.

"**(Huff Huff)** What's **(Huff)** going **(Huff)** on?" Chouji gasped out as Naruto turned around to answer his question.

"There are some hidden rain shinobi fighting a group of some other shinobi. I hope they accidentally knock each other out so we can take the scroll." Naruto said feverishly. A '_slicing_' sound broke them out of their rest as a rustling noise was heard before a thud sounded.

Looking down near Naruto's shoes, Chouji pointed at something and asked,

"Hey, what's that?"

Naruto looked down by his feet and saw a round object with hair and dirt covering it. Curious, Naruto picked it up and faced it towards him before realizing it was one of the rain nin's disembodied head.

Crying out in horror, Naruto suddenly threw the head far away from them. Mortified, Naruto and Chouji tried to regain their stability before hearing a rustle and a sound of someone falling down. With a certain feeling of excitement and anxiety, both of them dug inside the bush and watched the carnage with a certain feeling of nervousness.

* * *

The remaining nin stuttered wildly before stumbling over his feet as he tried to walk away backwards. Realizing he was in major trouble, he reached deep into his pack before getting out a scroll with the sign '_Heaven_' on it. Not wanting to be brutally killed like the other two, the rain nin offered the scroll and stuttered out,

"H-here, I d-don't want any t-trouble."

He gave out a cry of shock when the scroll suddenly disappeared from his hand with a whoosh. He looked to the other side and saw the group of three shinobi leaving. Giving out a sigh of relief, he tried standing back up but to no avail.

Feeling a sense of dread, he looked down and realized he was slowly sinking into his own shadow! The rain Nin suddenly gave out a carnal scream of intense pain as he felt the bottom half of his body burn up as if it was being dissolved by lava.

"Painful, isn't it. this is one of my more simple jutsu, but quite powerful."

The rain nin looked up and saw the three genin group who killed his teammates above him. Now that they weren't shrouded in shadows, he could see their faces and bodies clearly.

The tall boy who had killed the first nin was about 5'10 with short black hair. A black bandana was wrapped around his forehead and his clothes were black as well. He had a muscular physique which showed he most likely likes to fight with great strength rather than speed or techniques. The only odd thing about him was a tooth that resembled a fang sticking out of his mouth.

The female was incredibly beautiful. Standing at 5'4, the girl of the group had long, purple hair wrapped in two balls at the end of each head. Her face was slightly plump, showing signs of adolescence, but only added the cuteness factor she showed. Her clothes were of Chinese descent but were also black like the tall boy before. Her eyes showed a bit of her emotions as it was obvious she was in love with the main member of her group.

The main leader of the gang was not what he looked like. Standing at 5'7, the kid had long raven hair tied up in a ponytail. His face was childish and his cheeks were voluptuous that showed signs of youth. His eyes were of bluish-gray color. His face and body showed signs of naivety and child like persona but his eyes told another story. Signs of great pain and pent up emotions were clearly evident, as if he was dealt with more than just physical pain.

"The Consuming Shadow no jutsu is a powerful jutsu that will not only kill you, but erase your entire existence. It's nearly inescapable, but otherwise, highly effective.

"What – are – you?" The rain nin asked as he was about to disappear into his own shadow. Catching a glimpse of the ponytailed kid's bluish-gray eyes, he heard him say,

"Ranma, of the Cloud Country's Shifting Shadow Clan. Heir to the Primal Power Shadow shinobi clan."

* * *

**(Omake)**

"Nobody accepts me, nobody wants me, I am better off dead." Naruto said as he held his head with a growing sense of anger.

**(POOF)**

"Huh?" Naruto questioned as he suddenly looked up to see two odd looking flying creatures with green and pink hair. Both of them held sticks with stars attached to it as they both cleared their throats.

"Hi, I'm Cosmo." the green haired fairy creature said.

"Hi, I'm Wanda." The pink haired fairy creature said.

"And we are your," Both yelled out at the same time as lights and bright objects suddenly appeared behind them,

"Your Fairy Godparents!"

* * *

**TBC.**

**Sorry, I couldn't resist.**

**Anyways, geez finally I started to story back again. I moved the fic to Naruto when I realized barely anything of Ranma was revealed in this story and it seemed to belong more in the Naruto section.**

**Any questions will be answered by yours truly, but, to save you some time, NO the tall boy and the girl are not Ryoga and Shampoo. Just think of them as ancestors or something. Ekashi is also not some reincarnated character from the Ranma verse nor is he of Naruto, but he plays an essential part in this fic, so watch him closely.**

**Tell me what you think, Please R&R, Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks for Your Support, Daniel Shinigami.**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 2 : Preliminaries Part 1

**Disclaimer : Ranma and Naruto do not belong to me. All ideas pertaining of this fanfiction only belong to myself.**

**Impossible Dreams : Eternal**

**Chapter 2 : The Preliminaries**

**

* * *

**

"Congratulations to everyone who passed the second part of the chunin exam, you should all be very proud."

Among the large amount of Jounin teachers, the 3rd Hokage, Sarutobi, gave an introduction speech to all the weary genin ninjas who passed the Forest of Death successfully. Among the crowd was Hatake Kakashi's team 7 which consisted on Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, albeit them being a bit worn out from barely making it on time.

Team 8, which consisted of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, and Team 11, which consisted of Ino Yamanaka, Nara Shikamaru, and Chouji Akimichi, were also seen among the many genin teams.

The rookie team consisting of Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, and Rock Lee of Gai Maito were also present, all unscathed except Rock Lee who seem to have a few minor bumps and bruises. The Sand Genin consisting of Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari were also present, looking more bored than tired.

On the far back were the Shifting Shadow nin consisting of the odd tall boy, the cute purple haired female, and the mysterious kid with the ponytail.

'Hmm, so those are the shadow nin Ekashi mentioned. They look none older than Naruto and his team!' The 3rd Hokage thought as he occasionally gave a glance towards the back of the room.

"Wow, The 3rd Hokage, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and even Super Brows are here!" Naruto exclaimed as he eagerly looked around for anymore important people. His eyes stopped on a group of three in the way back as he suddenly recognized the group from a recent encounter not too long ago.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"What – are – you?" The rain nin asked as he was about to disappear into his own shadow. Catching a glimpse of the ponytailed kid's bluish-gray eyes, he heard him say,

"Ranma, of the Cloud Country's Shifting Shadow Clan. Heir to the Primal Power Shadow shinobi clan."

**(End Flashback)

* * *

**

Naruto shuddered a bit as he remembered that experience with Chouji by his side. After the whole ordeal, both him and Chouji had stumbled upon Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Sakura fighting a group of sound nins. After a few hours of fighting, they eventually went their separate ways and found Kabuto. With his help, Team 7 was able to get a 'Heaven' scroll and pass the test.

"Even though I am sure you are all looking forward to getting to the next exam, I'm afraid some adjustments will have to be made." The 3rd Hokage said wisely.

However, before he could even open his mouth to explain the rules, a sudden cloud of smoke blocked their view and a man no older than 25 appeared in front of them.

"Hokage-sama, please allow me to explain the rules." The pale man said as he coughed slightly. The Hokage nodded as the sickly man stood and faced the genin crowd.

"Hello, I am Gekkou Hayate, and I will explain to you the rules of this preliminary match." The pale man named Hayate said.

Sakura, obviously shocked at the turn of events, cried out loudly,

"Preliminaries? Why do we need preliminaries!"

"Because, there are too many participants for the final part of the exam, although we haven't had the preliminary matches for over 5 years." The Hokage said as he nodded. Everyone's thoughts were interrupted when the man named Hayate started coughing.

'He seems kind of sick, should he really be the referee for the preliminaries?' Naruto thought to himself.

"**(Cough Cough) **Well, shall we get started?" Hayate asked.

* * *

**(Swoosh)**

"Did I miss anything?" A shadowy man said as he suddenly appeared behind the 3rd Hokage in a flash. The Jounin teachers were startled an immediately took their daggers out of their pockets and readied themselves to protect the Hokage.

They backed down when the Hokage dismissed them with a wave of his hand as he said to the shadowy man,

"The preliminaries are about to begin, Ekashi"

The shadowy man then suddenly snapped his fingers and his shadowy appearance went away, leaving only a handsome looking black haired man wearing black robes, a forehead protector visible on his head.

"Pity, I really wanted Ranma to challenge himself." Ekashi said as he watched his team with an amused expression.

* * *

"First match!" Hayate shouted as he looked up at the scoreboard to see who was determined to fight first.

'It's probably going to be me.' Sasuke mused.

After a few seconds, two names blinked onto the board as Hayate announced,

"**Akadou Yayoi vs. Ryu Hibiki." **

Everyone looked around to see who Ryu Hibiki was when all of a sudden, a boy no older than 12 walked to the center of the large fighting arena. Giving a confused glance towards the young boy, they quickly realized he was one of the members of the Shadow nin.

As Ryu and Yayoi faced each other, the announcer yelled,

"Ready? First match, begin!"

The man named Hayate jumped back 30 feet from the two as he watched from a close distance.

"Too bad, I really wanted to fight Sasuke." Yayoi chuckled. He gave an amused shrug as he saw the boy named Ryu give him an indifferent stare.

"Guess you don't want to fool around huh?" Yayoi said as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Ryu.

Sakura gave a gasp as she said out loud,

"I didn't even see him move!"

* * *

The Hokage gave a clueless stare at Ekashi as he suddenly started chuckling. Wiping faux tears from his eyes, Ekashi said to no one in particular,

"Ryu is not likely to go down like that. He is going to seriously demolish that boy down there."

* * *

"**Chakra Absorption no jutsu!"** Yayoi shouted as his hand started glowing blue. His glowing hand then clutched Ryu's shoulder. Giving a chuckle, Yayoi said to Ryu,

"Can you feel me absorbing your chakra?"

He was then confused when Ryu continued to give his indifferent stare. Giving a slight growl, Yayoi increased the power to his chakra absorbing technique, when he suddenly opened his eyes in surprise.

"I-I can't absorb your chakra!" Yayoi cried out as his hand started to sink into Ryu's shoulder. Struggling, Yayoi suddenly cried out in pain as he felt an unimaginable burning sensation in his hand.

Sweat rolling down his face, Yayoi sunk his free hand into his pocket and drew an explosive ward and attached it to Ryu's shoulder. Chanting some words, Yayoi cried out,

"**Kibaku Fuda!"**

The explosive ward than suddenly blew up, allowing Yayoi a small amount of time to jump back. Panting slightly, Yayoi said out loud confidently,

"He was directly hit with an explosive ward, there is no way he could get out of something like that with less than a torn arm."

The smoke suddenly began to clear, and in the middle showed a figure standing. Opening his mouth in shock, Yayoi and the crowd looked as they saw the boy named Ryu, appear unscathed except for a few tears in his clothes.

"Argh! Dammit!" Yayoi yelled as he made several hand jutsu before crying out,

"**Fire Release! Grand Fireball no jutsu!"**

A large cloud of fire lined it's way to the shadow nin with increasing speed before Ryu was suddenly engulfed in it's flames. As the fire downed to a simmer, everyone took a surprised expression as they saw Ryu no longer there.

A loud coughing noise broke them out of their daze as they looked back at Yayoi on his knees spewing blood from two shallow cuts visible on both sides of his neck. Getting up, Yayoi turned around and looked at his shadow and saw Ryu in it's reflection.

"H-How did yo-" Not having a chance to finish his sentence, Yayoi suddenly spat out blood when Ryu dissimilated from his shadow and appeared in front of him, his fist jammed in a spiraling motion into his stomach.

Cranking his head down slowly, Yayoi's eyes widened when Ryu smirked arrogantly. A bloodcurdling crack was heard as Ryu pushed his fist upwards and broke Yayoi's ribs.

"GRAH!" Yayoi cried out in pain as blood started erupting from his upper and lower back.

Digging his feet into the ground, Ryu pushed upwards with a bit more strength, causing Yayoi to fly upwards 30 feet in the air. Yayoi, barely conscious, looked down as he saw Ryu suddenly disappear and reappear behind him with a foot slightly above his back.

"**Piercing Impact!"** Ryu shouted out as he kicked Yayoi swiftly downwards, a loud smack noise heard throughout the battlefield.

Yayoi fell to the ground with a loud thud as the impact caused large clouds of dust and clumps of dirt to be scattered around the stadium. As the dust cleared, everyone gasped in shock as they saw a large 20 foot crater in the stadium floor, a bloodied and disfigured Yayoi clearly visible in the middle and Ryu seen next to the crater.

* * *

"Wh-What monstrous strength!" Yuuhi stuttered as she, along with the other Jounin teachers, looked shocked as they saw the announcer Hayate currently checking Yayoi's condition.

"Kind of reminds me of Tsunade." The Hokage mumbled as he heard Ekashi laughing.

"Well, you shouldn't be shocked yet Sarutobi, Hibiki isn't even the strongest of the bunch." Ekashi said amusedly.

"Isn't the strongest of the bunch eh? Ekashi, what kind of monsters have you trained over the years?" The Hokage said.

* * *

**(Cough Cough)**

"Winner, Ryu Hibiki!" Hayate shouted as he called over some medic nins to assist Yayoi.

Ryu slowly walked up the stairs and rejoined his group of three, the other genins staring at their group with growing curiosity and anxiety.

* * *

Rock Lee stared at the Ryu boy for a little while before turning to Neji and asking him,

"What's with him, Neji?"

Neji closed his eyes then reopened them with veins almost bursting from the side of eyes, closely examining Ryu.

"His chakra levels are not as high as the other two, but he uses it efficiently. He seems to gather a large amount of chakra in to his fist and feet, then unleashes them all at once on impact, causing devastating results." Neji said as he stopped his Byakugan.

"A-Amazing, I'd sure like to fight him sometime, huh Neji?" Rock Lee said eagerly as he stared at Ryu.

Neji grunted in acknowledgement but wasn't looking at Ryu, rather the ponytailed boy named Ranma. He smirked a bit as he said to himself,

"He's the most powerful."

* * *

"That guy is really strong." Sakura said loud enough for both of her teammates to hear. She broke out of her musing when she heard Naruto smack his fist into his hand.

"I bet I could take him." Naruto said confidently.

Sasuke scoffed which caused Naruto to look at him with anger.

Giving a growl, Naruto questioned,

"What?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto which feigned interest and said,

"That guy is seriously strong, I'm not sure even I could beat him, much less you."

A vein became visible on Naruto's neck as he retorted,

"I don't care if I am weaker than you; I bet I could still beat him."

"Stop arguing you two, that boy, Ryu, is on a whole different level than you, Naruto." Kakashi said.

'_He has already mastered the **'CHAKRA FIST'** at his age? What a guy.'_ Kakashi thought as he closely examined Ryu.

Naruto groaned as he said,

"Not you too? Man, doesn't anyone believe I could win?"

Kakashi gave Naruto a knowing stare which caused Naruto to sweat a little as he heard him say,

"That guy wasn't playing around, Naruto. You saw that leaf nin go up against him."

"W-What?" Naruto asked as he saw Kakashi glance towards the shadow nins and say,

That kid never stood a chance."

* * *

"What took you so long, Ryu." Ranma stated more than asked. Ryu gave him a disconcerning glare as he replied,

"I was seeing what he was capable of, I wanted a challenge."

The purple haired girl scoffed as she said to Ryu,

"Don't waste time with weaklings, Ryu."

Ryu growled as he said to her coldly,

"I know that."

Ranma gave Ryu and the purple haired girl a glowing glare which caused both of them to slightly step back.

"Stop arguing - or I'll kill you both."

* * *

"Next match!" Hayate said out loud as he looked at the scoreboard.

**(Ding)**

"**Tenten vs. Xian Lon!"**

* * *

**TBC.**

**Ryu Hibiki and Xian Lon. Sound really familiar don't they? Well, since this isn't a Ranma fic, I guess I'll try to support as many Ranma characters as possible. Similar characters will come out in the future, Any questions will be answered during the next chapter so just review me or email me.**

**Tell me what you think, Please R&R, Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks for Your Support, Daniel Shinigami.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
